


We All Have Secrets.

by barakats



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bands, M/M, MCR, Slash, mychemicalramance, mychemicalromance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakats/pseuds/barakats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have secrets right? Ones are closest friends and family don't know. How would the world react if you were in love with a man, a man who cannot be yours? How you react when you find out more about the things he does, to himself and everyone too close to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Have Secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first proper fanfiction in a long time. It isn't too good. I do hope you enjoy though. Feedback is appreciated. The story line is okay, it it used abit too much, but I want to add a twist onto it. I have better ideas for more if you want better. Anyway. Enjoy.

He had woke up in shock from his slumber, it had happened again he had dreamt about the young man again. The only male in his life at the moment that he shouldn't ever be having those thoughts. 

Mentally slapping himself hopeing those thought of the man would soon disappear, the boy turned his body to face the only source of light in his dark lonely room, his alarm clock, reading the numbers 04:57am, the boy sighed heavily, he had only had a couple hours sleep that night due to ungodly insomnia, the boy huffed and shrugged his shoulders, using his arms to lift his body weight and learn his self onto the headboard of his bed. The boy stared directly at the white wall infront, rethinking for what felt like hours, about the man he had just dreamt about in his sleep, it was a recurring dream.

The boys body leant against the man, bodies intwined with one another, their temples touching one anothers, the older man shuffling his body to be propped up over the boys, temples still touching. The older man placed a soft kiss onto the boys lips, gripping his sides as he started to place open mouthed kisses, adding pressure to the boys body but still passionate not sloppy nor messy. 

The older man placing kisses on the boys cheeks, slowly moving around the lower of his face, he starts placing small kisses to the boys jaw, repositioning himself straddling the boy, grabbing the boys face going in for one last long passionate kiss, while whispering something inaudible in his here, then retreat towards his collar bones sucking on the left side first, while his hands roaming over the boys chest, and the younger boys gripping onto the mans sides, they were rather thick he was older than the boy and slightly bigger, but no where near over weight for a man of his age.

The older man lips were attached to the boys collar bones still, raising his head slightly, making eye contact, his jet black, slightly damp, sweat covered hair covered his forehead and strands covering his lust filled hazel eyes. He carried on kissing lowering on his chest, as the younger boys hips bucking, almost a reflex to the anticipation of knowing what the man was going to do.

The man was now at the the rim on the boys boxers, teasing him pulling the elastic, a throaty moan escaped the boys throat, followed by more as his hand slipped into his underwear.

The boys body juttered as his eyes opened, his own hand at the elastic of his underwear, slightly wet from his thoughts. The boy groaned, irritated from the constant thoughts but also being awaken from the sound his alarm, reading. 5:31am. What type of human is awoken at that time. Oh wait, teenage boy. Frank Iero woken for what some may call, school. More like his biggest nightmare. He hated it with a passion, being shoved around by people he didn't give a shit about people who couldn't even give a shit about him. He was invisible at school, he was getting decent grades, so noone was pressuring to achieve better. He stayed alone at the back of the school in the field alone every lunch time, causing no trouble, so no one had to deal with any problems, he was alone and he was invisible. Invisible to everyone. Upset one, the one he has bee having his constant dreams of, the one with beautiful skin and artistic hands, the one who couldn't be his. His own teacher. Mr Way. Or preferred by Frank to say to sound less creepy and sick to the stomach with the idea. Gerard.

But was the fact he was in love with the man the worst secret of them all. We all have our secrets right? The worst secrets can come from the least expected.


End file.
